Jargon
by Zakuro's ghost
Summary: when Matt encounters photobucket when he's bored, the perverted minds of otaku work against him when Mello walks in. was CRACK. now has LEMON, and rated M for a reason, children.
1. Jargon

A/N: I was bored. Suffering from writers block. Then had a random thought. So here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor Photobucket for the purity of browers under the age of fourteen. Thank you.

Jargon: n; unintelligible or meaningless talk or writing

He leaned back into his chair as a leather clad individual on one of his computer screens slipped out of a building casually, where an innocent robbery had just taken place. The young man gave a fleeting glance at the camera, toward the beholder, before stuffing his head into a motorbike helmet and driving off purposefully. A successful and harmless shoplifting, only because it was an absolutely necessary piece of equipment for tracking down the SPK without extracting a virus from their double-bladed firewall, the very last one he had to get through. Matt had tried it to sneak through it like he had with the other six firewalls, and his entire modem crashed. That was not a happy day for him.

So he had to get himself a brand new computer, because that lovely virus acted more like the Bubonic Plague from which his precious friend could not wake, no matter how hard Matt tried. And the expenses for that left him and Mello unable to purchase the extra chip code legally. So they stole it.

Hey, they only had so much money.

Everything was all set on his new computer, the usual array of different systems and top security hacking devices, and the only thing he needed was the code Mello was bringing home.

The field work was finished, the store camera hacking all set and there was nothing else for Matt to do at the moment. It was one of those times when he really felt like doing something, and wished Mel would hurry up. He checked the clock, and cursed when it read five o' clock. Rush hour.

Rush hour was just as bad in Tokyo as it is in New York City, if not worse, so it wasn't likely that he was going to get to him soon. Matt sighed.

He beat all of his games at least five times each, and just didn't feel like replaying them. But looking at his computer put a smile on his face and decided to fiddle around with the internet.

--

Mello ruffled his hair when he slipped the helmet off in the large parking garage. It took him three damn hours to get back to their apartment on the other side of the city because some jackass was too blind to see another car coming at him when he ran a red light. Three hours of inhaling car exhaust with an added bonus of several hundred cars, taxis and buses…if it wasn't for his helmet he would've passed out.

He entered the apartment he shared with his partner and tossed the keys onto the kitchen table. It wasn't until he began pouring himself a glass of water did he notice Matt was talking in the other room.

"…_My spork thinks he's Batman._ Or you were just as bored as I am. …_Well, aren't we just a fucking ray of sunshine? _I suppose you aren't, no."

Mello put his glass down once he drained it, staring at the closed door that contained his partner in crime. What the hell was that guy doing?

"…_I eat emo kids for breakfast. _Then you have bigger issues to deal with, I'm afraid. …_Everything I learned about sex is from fanfiction. _Holy shit. This person needs to get a life."

The young man stripped off his jacket and slowly made his way toward the door, his brow furrowed in concern.

"…_No trespassing. Violators will be shot and survivors will be shot again._ Ah, I like this one!"

Mello, in spite of himself, paused for a moment. Then continued on sheepishly.

"…_I think someone needs a Happy Meal. _Considering the other ones I've seen, I guess this is a sexual statement."

He stood in front of the door and saw that it wasn't closed all the way, so he pushed it open quietly.

"…_Oh look. You're so ugly, you scared my icon away! _Actually it probably fled from the first face it was exposed too."

"Matt?"

Jumping in his chair, the named turned around in surprise. "Mello! I…I didn't hear you come in."

He raised an eyebrow, "I know." His gaze locked onto the computer screen the other was sitting in front of. "What are you looking at?"

Matt looked at the screen with him, and flushed in embarrassment, "I…uh…I'm looking through the pictures on Photobucket…for icons."

"Icons."

"Yeah."

"For what?"

He glanced up at his senior, "Nothing. I was bored."

"Right. Well anyway go make some food. I'm starving."

Matt frowned. "Wait, it's your turn to make dinner tonight!"

Mello crossed his arms across his chest and looked down his nose at him. "Who stole that fucking code for the investigation? Who was stuck in traffic for three hours?"

The teen hunched his shoulders as he lifted himself off the chair. "Fine. Jesus Christ…." He hated it when Mel got like that, it was like he was made of stone. Matt grumbled to himself as he heated up a pot of water. It was spaghetti and meatballs tonight, he was craving it since he saw an icon with a picture of it, but he couldn't remember what it said….

He was heating up the spaghetti sauce when he felt a body directly behind him, and Matt jumped in surprise for the second time that day and the sauce spluttered in the excess heat. Some of it reached his face.

"Ah," he hissed, and reached up to wipe it away, but another hand beat him to it.

Mello's thumb slowly rubbed it away, and he placed it to Matt's lips. "…_I like you so much better when you're naked." _

Matt felt blood being pumped up to his face in record time, "Um…"

From behind his bewildered partner, Mello removed the protesting sauce to an unheated stove coil to cool off. "_The only reason I'd kick you out of bed would be to fuck you on the floor."_

Matt was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. "M-Mel, I thought you said you were hungry. This is almost finished so-"

"_Save water. Shower with me."_

"I have to get the pasta before it gets all mushy-" he stopped. Matt turned around to face his partner.

"_Hmmm keep talking, sexy."_

"Mello, are you repeating what those icons had on them?"

He smirked at him, "I found the perfect icon for you. _Sexy._"

He shuddered when he heard that. Never in his wildest dreams did Matt _ever_ imagine _Mello_ of all people to be saying things like that. It was weird. They did occasionally grope one another but Matt never had the guts to go all the way, and Mello was usually too busy. And he couldn't tell if he was trying to seduce him or make fun of him for looking to Photobucket to ease his boredom.

He shoved a plate at Mello's abdomen, "Dinner's ready."

When Mello settled himself at the table, his younger partner fled the kitchen and into the confines of his room. He knew Matt was looking at the icon he had chosen out for him, and if that didn't get the message across then he'd just have to jump him tonight, willing or not.

_I want to get in your pants. _

* * *

A/N: I know I should be working on SOTR but...this idea hit me. In the head. Really hard. I know they're OOC here, but it's cute crack so I'm not too worried.

Hope everyone enjoyed, and I might add a lemon when I'm more awake...or if I get enough requests. *hint hint*

Thanks for reading, and have a nice day.

-Zak


	2. FUCK

Disclaimer: there's a very good reason why I don't own Death Note and Photobucket. I suspect one doesn't have to look very hard.

A/N: why hello there my perverted readers ;)

Just proves that porn gets more attention, SO here's a continuation of the last chapter. First, I'd like to confess that I was half awake and barely thinking when I started Jargon, but I won't change it because it's reeled in 6 reviews so far. This gladdens me.

But my Matt is a straight boy (not that it makes a difference here). I wanted to get that out before anyone gets shocked. Why did I do this? Because he doesn't strike me as a homosexual. He reminds me more of those creepy geeks who like to stare at woman's cleavage.

So moving on:

ThAnK yOu: **Twisted Pancakes**, **Aiyori-chan**, **xxbeyondxbirthdayxx**, **Possessed4evr**, **ParaPara**, **ZomgKelly** ! This is for you guys, my perverted heroes :D

* * *

F.U.C.K.

For Unlawful Carnal Knowledge

(look it up, please don't get the wrong idea)

"Mel! I'm not fucking gay!" he screamed frantically, "Stop!"

Che, like he cared. He was tired of fooling around, and sitting on his bike for three hours in traffic made him impatient. When Matt was playing chief in the kitchen, he took it upon himself to look through some of the icons too, and one section in particular caught his attention. _Sexy icons._ Among the half naked whores posing in tiny boxes and animated men that looked like women themselves, there were some that had him thinking. "_If you're going to ride my ass at least pull my hair!" _Well don't mind if I do.

Mello tried to take it slowly and carefully when he finally cornered Matt earlier that night, and the kid was acting like a deer caught in the headlights. He didn't grope his ass at random times during the day for no reason, and Matt wasn't stupid enough to pretend not to notice. They were a good team, and Mello didn't have time to hire someone to screw. In any case, his partner was within reach, he didn't care about gender and it'd be hilarious to fuck with his mind because Mello already knew his sexual preference. Matt was predominantly straight…but that could change.

A dangerous smirk left the poor kid breathless. _He…he wouldn't._ "Alright, hold on…." He swallowed shakily and tried to avoid Mello's hard gaze as he pinned him to bed, "How about this; why don't we go out? Like somewhere the both of us can have some fun? I can make some fake ID's so-"

"No." Mello leaned down so that their noses were barely touching, and his grip on Matt's forearms tightened, "We'll have plenty of fun here. Think of it as…punishment. For blowing up that computer, playing PSP games while you're supposed to be watching surveillance tapes, and…" he roughly shifted their bodies and pushed Matt onto his stomach before he could react, "For ignoring me."

Oh shit. This was bad.

Matt knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but never prepared himself for it. It was kind of his fault in that respect, but how the hell was he supposed to know that fucking _icons_ were going to set this guy off? As it turns out, that just goes to show how long Mello was waiting.

When he thought about that Matt felt a little guilty, but then Mello pressed his entire body against his back and rubbed his thigh…and he didn't anymore. This was way beyond the occasional ass grabbing and pecks on the cheek.

"Mel!" he hissed angrily, "This isn't funny!"

"It's not supposed to be."

His hold on Matt's wrists were like iron, and despite all the yelling and struggling, Mello was very patient. He knew the boy was going to give up eventually, and when he did, he was going to make sure it was worth every second of the night.

"Ok look," he said desperately, "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry for being a selfish careless slob, ok? Just-" he choked for a moment, "Just don't do it, man. C'mon, we're friends right?"

Mello sighed heavily, and Matt felt it on his neck, "It's like you're under the impression that I'm going to rape you, Matt." He slid his hand up his thigh and caressed his hip before slipping it into his pants and held it there. The boy squeaked. "I'm not going to do anything like that. I plan on having sex with you, and you're going to like it."

From the moment Mello tackled him and rendered him immobile, Matt was doomed. There wasn't anything he could do about it, but hell if he was going to take it lying down. This isn't like making him cook dinner, or forcing him to do the chores, this was his ass on the line. "M-Mello, alright…ok fine." He said quietly, "I-I'll do it. Just- just be gentle ok?"

He didn't move. Mello didn't expect him to give in this soon, but he needed release and if Matt was more or less ready then that's fine by him. He let go of his wrists and Matt cautiously turned himself around. Mello was on his side, pressed against him, and the boy stared at the ceiling until a hand smoothed up his cheek and pulled it toward its owner. This was really weird. Although he was third in ranking in Wammy's, he didn't see much of Near or Mello. Those two were always in their own little world, and now here he was, getting sexually harassed and molested by the infamous Mello.

Matt didn't realize that he was trembling until Mello pressed his lips against his, and he visibly stiffened. He forced his tongue into the others mouth and held his head in place with a hand pressed against the back of Matt's head. The kiss was not gentle; Mello grinded his hips into Matt's and made sure he couldn't breathe regularly and had to gasp for air. He nibbled and sucked and groped until the boy was moaning and panting.

He didn't stop, and only paused to throw off pieces of clothing and went right back to the business at hand. He rubbed Matt's stiff nipples with his thumbs and Matt arched his back in spite of himself, then Mello shoved his knee at his crotch. At this, Matt grunted in shock, and began trembling again when Mello moved his knee side to side, pressed firmly against something he has yet to show anyone else. The both of them still wore their underwear, and Matt began panicking again when Mello shamelessly let his hardening manhood ghost along his leg.

"Hmmmph!"

He detached his face from Matt's and licked off the excess saliva on the boy's lips. "Hush."

Lifting the pair of them into a kneeling position on the bed, Mello dug under his plaid boxers to grab his ass cheeks, and Matt cried out when his senior's member greeted his own almost violently when he moved his hips forward.

"Fuck, Mel," he panted.

"Shhh, in time." he assured back.

That wasn't what he meant. Bastard.

Matt nervously began kissing him back and moved to the edge of the bed. He glanced up at Mello, who was bearing down on him powerfully, and awkwardly kneeled on the floor facing him. He reached up and tugged at the other's boxer shorts and Mello got the message to sit down on the bed. Before he knew it, Matt had a bare naked man in front of him and he inelegantly reached out his hand to touch him, but missed. Mello smiled inwardly and guided him to where it intended to go, and Matt wrapped his fingers around his senior's sensitive anatomy. He moved his hands along the length until it was fully extended, and looked up when he heard Mello breathing a little heavier than usual.

"Suck." he said huskily.

He gulped and looked back down to what he was doing. _This is nothing like a fucking lollipop._

Matt moved closer to him and hesitantly gave the head a lick. That wasn't so bad…just a little salty. He gave another lick as he pumped the bottom half, and opened his mouth to engulf Mello. There was no way he could get pass even a third of the length, and made do with that. He moved his head back and forth, wet slippery sounds emitting from what he was doing. Mello breathed heavily and ran his fingers through the soft hair moving in and out between his legs, deciding not long after that he wasn't going fast enough.

Like before, he held the back of Matt's head and this time, roughly thrust his hips into his mouth. The boy choked and gagged, but Mello continued to shove his penis down his throat. Matt's hands gripped the man's knees and he squeezed his eyes shut as Mello humped his mouth. It was agonizing, mentally.

He could feel precum dripping down his throat, and struggled against the hand that held him in place. Mello paused in his lust driven cruelty, and Matt instantly broke free.

"Ah," he breathed, when the organ slipped out of his mouth, spit running down his chin. Matt didn't even look at Mello before he scrambled to his feet and clumsily ran out the room.

He reached the bathroom and slammed the door shut, quickly pushing the lock into gear. Tears were running down his face as he slid to the floor, breathing heavily. "Fucking bastard," he wheezed, "What the fuck- shit," he pounded his face with the bottom of his palms and pulled his hair. What was he supposed to do now? Stay here until that thing goes away?

He planned on running away at the opportune moment the minute he agreed to go along with him, but he didn't know how far they were going to go. Matt was determined not to get something shoved up his butt, and he kept that thought close to him. But during the passionate make out session, his resolve was slowly dwindling away and he thought that maybe, _maybe_, it'd be okay with Mello.

No fucking way. Not after that fellatio.

* * *

A/N: Matt does not like his face getting shoved into a penis, no. I plan on finishing this, not only because I'm trying to relieve my writers block for SOTR, but I've never written anything smutty in my life. This is my first time too Matt…I sorry :(

So how was it? I know it's kind of choppy and graceless, but I'd like to know what others think of it.

Thank you for reading, and please review

-Zak


	3. Hidden Beau

Disclaimer: I make no profit from any of this. I am but a poor student.

A/N: I swear, I feel like a schizophrenic sometimes. Moving between characters gets really tiring. X[

Ok so since last time I ended it with Matt being all "boo hoo Mel made me do something naughty", here's how they work it out. No lemon in this chapter, sorry guys, but there will be soon, I promise.

ThAnK yOu: **ZomgKelley, LuxEterna, Jan **:) **, xxbeyondxbirthdayxx, Mistress D. Gray-Freak, Possed4evr**! I cherish all of you in the most non-romantic way there is!

* * *

Hidden Beau

He didn't know how long he stayed in the bathroom, but it was long enough to make his butt hurt from sitting on the covered toilet seat. As far as he knew, Mello made no attempt to coax him out. But Matt heard him leaving the room at some point, and that was all.

He stood up and stretched his legs, then decided to take a shower. He didn't feel completely violated, but his scalp still ached and his throat felt stretched out, both of which he wasn't very happy about. _Fucking 'tard. _Matt thought fiercely as he turned on the showerhead, _I don't care how horny he is, he isn't touching me again. _He stepped out of the only article of clothing that survived the mind rape and into the small bathtub, not waiting for the water to warm up.

He stood under the running water, listening to it sighing continuously as the small streams were pushed through the metal tunnels. It was soothing.

Matt must have been standing there for a while. The water was steaming, but he didn't feel uncomfortable in the heat, since he was standing in it for so long, and he began to think back to the events that started the whole night. Before Mello left to fetch the chip code, he had asked for a kiss.

He wasn't as stunned as he would have been a month ago, because when he called him at Wammy's to help him out with the Kira case, Matt only knew that Mello liked chocolate and could be very hotheaded. But as they began to get moving, his senior would fleetingly touch him more than was necessary, which then moved up to slapping his butt really hard when he missed what could have been a crucial piece of evidence on the surveillance cameras in Misa's home. And damn, it hurt.

"_Jesus fucking Christ, Mel!" he yelled, clutching his ass and pressing it against a wall, "I'm sorry, ok?! That was completely uncalled for!"_

_The taller man merely glowered at him, with the tiniest smirk gracing his features, "Then stop goofing off and watch the videos. I can't have the second Kira showing her slip up to an idle audience."_

After that it was a regular habit Mello picked up to swiftly run an open palm up his backside, as if to smooth away the sting of ringing pain he put it through before. Any objections were greeting by a merciless smack, and Matt figured it was easier to let it go. He let him do whatever the hell he wanted, and occasionally slapped _his_ ass for a change and promptly ran away when he did so, afraid of getting into a fight. But no such thing happened, and it seemed that Mello liked it when Matt turned on him in such a petty way.

He then began touching his lips to his cheeks. It was embarrassing, and Matt's face would heat up every single time. When Mello had stooped down to give him a slight kiss goodnight after a hard night's work, he panicked and dodged him, managing to give his butt a reprimanding whack. This set off a series of half chuckles and protests as they tussled with one another, with Mello standing victorious. He didn't hold him down and forcefully kiss him however, like Matt thought he would, but merely gave a rough head noogy and left the room. Those were the days.

_"Why?" he had inquired earlier to Mello's request for a kiss._

_"Because I asked nicely." _

_"So I have to comply to that because you asked nicely?"_

_"If you don't come over here right now I'm going to kick your ass. How's that?"_

_"You're a bastard."_

But Matt kissed him anyway, really quickly. He wasn't homosexual by any means, he liked boobs too much, but Mello was a little different. He didn't have any breasts, but he was patient and very straight-forward, a deadly combination for any vulnerable person. He wasn't a bad guy either, which confused and upset him even more when Mello had used him like that. He knew things weren't going to be the same between them, and wasn't looking forward to when he'd have to face him the next day.

Matt didn't hear the faint click of the door when the entire knob was removed from the outside, or the minor rustling of the shower curtains when an extra body stealthily slipped in behind him. He was too preoccupied with his memories in his dreamy state. Though, he did feel a pair of strong arms gently wrap around his torso, binding his arms to his body.

Snapping his eyes open, the young man was about to scream in anger at the intrusion until Mello rested his head on his shoulder.

"I know you're still mad, and you should be, but I don't want to end it like that." He said quietly, "I won't do that again."

"What the fuck, get off me!"

"No."

"What?" Matt turned his head around as far as it could go to glare incredulously at him, "I don't care about your fucking excuse, how you got carried away or some shit like that." He hissed, "I'm not your boy toy, so go hire some whore to get frisky with because I'm not doing it!" he stomped his feet in hopes of catching Mello's foot, but he lifted them away from that danger easily. "Get off me, dammit!"

"I will when you calm down."

"I- am- calm!" he said through his clenched teeth, "Iamcalm! Get off!"

Mello raised an eyebrow at Matt's weird tantrum of talking really fast, unseen by the struggling teen.

"Ifyoudon'tfuckinggetoffIswearI'mgonnaslityourthroatwithaspork!"

"…Gesunhiet."

It was a long day. Stealing the chip code, finding Matt looking through Photobucket of all sites, failing to seduce him, then kind of seducing him which ended in him running away and now holding on to him in the shower so that he doesn't hurt anyone. He could do this. And better yet, the poor kid was already tiring himself out with the screaming and kicking.

"Fuck you!" he panted, "Fuck _you_, fuck your _mom_, fuck stupid _Kira, _fuck everyone you know!" Matt blinked, "Oh wait…no that's wrong…."

Mello had adopted a bored expression after a few minutes into the scream fest, and smirked at that last bit. "You ok now?"

Matt slumped, and said weakly, "Keep your dick away from me."

"I will."

"Really?"

Mello brought his knee up, smashing into the kid's backside with a wet slap, "Ow! Fuck…." Matt wriggled in pain, "Ok man...Holy Mother of God- that kills…."

"Are we good now?"

"Yeah…."

The pair of them stepped out of the shower, and Matt gawked at what Mello had done with the doorknob, but before he put anything into coherent words, the man stuffed a hand towel into his mouth, tired of hearing his babbling.

* * *

A/N: sweet stuff, eh? I can do that…

Well here it is, my mochi's, the third installment! Sex comes later! I believe it to be of more significance if there's a spiked path to stumble through before screwing like rabbits, but I'll try my hardest with the lemon to keep everyone satisfied. Deal? Good.

Comments? Complaints? Wanna tell me about how your dog sniffs his arse? Go ahead, I'd love to hear about it. Simply let me know that you dropped by and enjoyed it or abhorred it. I'll love you anyway.

-Zak


	4. Recollections

Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me. That is all.

A/N: whew! Wow sorry for the long wait guys ^_^;; didn't mean for this to take that long, but it's almost getting as serious as my other fic, with the amount of work I've been putting into it.

STILL no LEMON???!!!! Yes. I know I know, how could I why am I so evil- but it's almost guaranteed that there's going to be some sexy stuff in the next chapter. That is a promise ;)

ThAnK yOu: **eryis-blud, ZomgKelley, Jan, xxbeyondxbirthdayxx, Your Alien, onixxfilth, Isabella and me, Possessed4evr**!

Apples to all!! Ahem.

* * *

Recollections

Following Misa and her giant body guard around was as exciting as picking paint off a post, and even doing something like that is induced by boredom so it was a lose-lose situation anyway. Matt hated waiting for the girl outside shops and restaurants, watching for any kind of suspicious behavior or of the like. It was mostly just her goofing off, picking on Mogi, complaining about the absence of her boyfriend and nothing related to the second Kira, like she had no memory of killing off about a thousand people. She didn't even have a nice chest for him to stare at while he was bored out of his mind!

Matt took out a pack of cigarettes from his vest pocket to suck on, and contemplated the events as of late. Since the almost-rape incident and the make-up shower discussion, things didn't change too much. Mello still molested him, and Matt molested him back. And it also seemed like the only one who was affected by the whole thing was Matt himself, because getting overpowered by another man like that made him realize he really should defend his pride more often in case something like that happened again with someone else.

But aside from all that, Mello seemed to be in a somber mood as of late. The drama from a week ago was all settled, and everything was mostly back to normal, but something else was on his mind. Matt wasn't sure of how to bring it up to ask him about it, but whatever it was, he knew it wasn't going to be happy news. But when his evanescent babysitting was finished for the day, he was saved the inconvenience of bringing it up when he walked into the apartment, because Mello approached him first.

"Come here." He said bluntly.

Matt looked up after he threw his vest onto the couch, "What is it?"

"There's something I have to talk to you about."

The underlying tones in his sentence told the teen that it was probably something serious, so he followed Mello into the kitchen and fetched himself a glass of water. "Is this about the second Kira?"

He shook his head, "No. She doesn't matter anymore."

"What?" Matt searched his face, his brows furrowing in confusion. "But you said-"

"I told you we had to keep an eye on her, just in case she does anything funny," he cut in, and leaned against the table across from him, "that notebook can be passed around, and when its owner renounces it, they lose all memory related to having it."

He nodded, "Yeah, I remember that. From watching her, it's impossible to imagine that she's being haunted by a shinigami. But from the records it's also impossible for her not to be, yet you still wanted me to tail her. So you're saying I don't have to anymore?"

"Yeah." Mello's stare drifted to other things on his conscious before he spoke again. "There isn't much time left. It's up to us, Matt."

"What do you have in mind?"

Mello's eyes bore into the other, and held it there until he finally said, "How much are you willing to risk for the outcome of this case?" This was his way of asking, "Are you willing to die?" And Matt understood this.

Was he willing to die? He was still only 19, and didn't have a social standing in life quite yet. But would it matter if Kira was still around? Matt wasn't the classic hero found in video games, he didn't care about the betterment of the world, he didn't have a superhuman capacity to love or be brave in the face of danger. He was just your average guy who was landed in an orphanage for smart children, but it's not like he strived to be the best like Mello, he wasn't so gifted that he didn't have to put any effort into anything like Near, he just did whatever the hell he felt like doing. And now this.

"I'll do whatever you tell me to, Mel." He said after a long bout of silent thinking, "Just give the word."

"It isn't guaranteed that you're not going to make this one."

Matt set down his empty glass, "Then why are you making a huge deal out of it?"

"Because it's just a possibility." He said innocently, and held up his hand to cut off his response, "And as a continuation to your noble statement of doing whatever I tell you to do, does that include special services?" he winked at him.

"What the fuck, Mel!" Matt instinctively pressed his backside against the cabinets behind him, as if trying to protect it, "I thought this was a serious conversation!"

"It is." Mello mused, "But if you insist on _those_ kind of services, it'll to have to wait a bit longer." He resumed talking over Matt's indignant spluttering, "I need your help on kidnapping Kiyomi Takada."

His eyes widened, "_the _Kiyomi Takada? The Kira representative?"

"Yes."

Matt raised an eyebrow at Mello's matter-of-factly disposition, "We're doing this for a purpose, right? Not _just_ because we can?"

"No, Matt. I want to do this because she'd make the perfect slave since you're unwilling to have sex with me." he sniped sarcastically, "Jackass."

He raised his hands in the air in surrender, "Hey man, you started it with that creepy wink. But aside from all that," Matt adopted a more serious tone, "I want to know why you need to kidnap her." Mello sighed in response, and ran his finger down the side of his face where his scar is. A habit he picked up after Matt deigned it healed enough to take off the bandages, but the teen swiftly smacked the offending hand away. "Dude, I told you not to do that!"

The young man gave his partner a strange look, but instead of the usual fight that broke out when the issue on what and how to do things around each other sparked on things like that, he let his hand drop without argument. "Near can't win."

At first, Matt assumed it was that same rivalry the man carried around with him about the orphanage, but Mello didn't look as passionate as his words would've made him before. "What do you mean?"

"Near can't win this." Mello said quietly, "He's forgotten something important, and it's going to cost him more than Kira. He's probably going to die."

Matt stayed silent, asking him to continue with his attentiveness.

"If we kidnap Takada, put her in a position where she isn't useful anymore and away from the cameras, then there's the possibility that she'll spill some information about what she knows. I doubt she'll do that, but Kira can't risk it, so he'll have to get rid of her."

"So what'll this prove? That he's a dick?"

Mello threw a napkin holder at him from the table, "Shut up and listen. Light Yagami and Mikami Teru are undeniably Kira's. But Yagami probably doesn't have the Death Note anymore, like his girlfriend, and Teru is very punctual with his schedules. So if Teru where to step out of his planned out day to expose of Takada, we'd know where he hides his notebook."

"But it's in his house, isn't it? The SPK have been keeping tabs on him."

"That's the problem. Near hasn't thought of the possibility that the one he uses is a fake."

Matt's brow furrowed and made a face, "Whoa, wait up." He pushed himself away from the counter to stand up straighter, "So you think that Teru's been putting on a show for them? That would mean that he knows that they've watching him and…looking through his stuff." He looked up, "What made you suspect something like this?"

"The train." He said, "That was the main factor. But first, a careful guy like Teru would definitely notice being followed around all day for a couple weeks by the same person. It might've taken half that amount of time for him to realize it, give or take, but being Kira makes a person paranoid of their surroundings. So he knew he was being followed, then why would he kill someone in public? Yeah, there was a person who was being unethical in front of him, but why didn't he wait to write his name down until he got home? Why did he risk being found out?"

"He wanted them to know…?"

"Yes. But why would he have such a sense of security that he _wanted_ them to know he was Kira? Be put in a position where his notebook will be taken away and cease all that he's been working for?"

"Ok let's not get ahead of ourselves," he ran his hand through his hair as he tried to grasp everything, "This is all still a theory, we can't prove it-"

"Unless we kidnap Takada."

"God- _damn_it Mel," Matt breathed, "Do you _have_ to come up with such dangerous plans of action? I mean, last time you fucking _blew up an entire building._ When you were still inside!"

Mello raised an eyebrow, and stood up to leave, "If you don't want in, I'll just do it myself."

"No-" Matt grabbed his arm to stop him, "Mel, this is why you asked me how much I'm willing to sacrifice for this case? Fine." he sighed, "I said I'd do what you tell me to, and I meant it. Besides, you can't do anything without me to help."

"Oh really?"

Matt sensed a fight brewing, "Don't even try, man. Kidnapping takes team work and if you're gonna get your ass whooped I'm going to have to extract you from their evil clutches."

"Who said I'm gonna get my ass whooped? If anything you're going to be the scapegoat and if Takada's goons catch up to you, _I'll_ have to save _you_."

"Why am I the scapegoat?"

"Because you can't handle women."

"What? A gay man tells me that _I _can't handle women?"

Mello put his hand over the one Matt had on his arm and squeezed, "I'm bisexual Matt, and yes, as a bisexual man I'm telling you that you can't handle women. Because you're still a virgin."

Matt's face heated up and he wrenched his hand away, "How the hell would y_ou_ know that? And even so, what does that have to do with anything!?"

Mello leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and promptly left the kitchen, leaving Matt fuming and embarrassed. "What the fuck was that for?!" he rubbed his cheek childishly, "Mel-" he stopped, crossed his arms and pouted angrily when he knew the man wouldn't listen. Matt would never admit that he was pouting, but there was no other reason why Mello would turn back on his heel to heed his call.

"Are you pouting at me?"

"…NO."

"I think you are."

"I'm not."

He walked over to him and smirked in his face, "Yes, you are."

Matt held his ground, "Fuck. You."

He tsked at him, "Why are you denying it?"

"I'm a man. And men don't fucking _pout_."

"Oh, so that's what this is about." Mello chuckled, "You're upset because I- how would Caesar Millan put it? I've been 'dominating' you?"

"No!" Matt shoved his senior away from him, "Dammit, I'm not a girl! Stop treating me like one!"

Mello grabbed hold of the arm that made contact with him, "You want me to stop? Then start acting like a man! Come on, show me what you can do."

* * *

A/N: yep. Compared to the first chapter no one expected PLOT now did you? This is beginning to turn into one of those, 'what they did before the Bad Thing happened' sort of fluff. Is fluff the right term? Hm. But yeah. Matt is getting insecure, but behold, Mello is doing that on purpose. Why? You'll find out soon enough ;)

Predictions on what's going through their minds are welcome as well as a heads up to hurry my butt along.

Thank you for reading, and please review

-Zak


	5. Commitment

Rating: **M**; **for mature audiences **

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I can't even afford to buy a red bean bun, leave me alone.

A/N: whew…that took a while to write didn't it? Yeah, it was on hiatus for about a month due to school, but it's back, and I must say, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR JARGON. I can't do this anymore. The plot is all screwed up because I tried to mix it in too late and it didn't work out at all. So instead, I did the cliché love bird deal opposed to the complex crap I planned on 2 chapters into the story. So this FINALLY has a LEMON!! Not a lime, but a nice juicy lemon for you all to enjoy. Note that this is my very first lemon and if it doesn't meet to your standards then please, tell me because I am here for improvement. I did my best.

A special THANK YOU to: **onixxfilth, Possessed4evr, FearMeRawr, Yoru K-Chan, .tea., foshizzle **and **Miss Hal Gibson**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now please, happy reading

* * *

Commitment

It started the very day Matt had taken up the first aid kit to treat him. Mello was a tough guy, he can handle pain and the like, but as any human, he could only take in so much to be brought to his knees. The burns from the explosion did a number on him, and he knew that he couldn't carry on alone, no matter how much it weighed down on his pride, and let himself contact the only other person he suspected he could count on. He knew enough about the boy to know that he was capable and trust worthy, simply because he was next in line from him to succeed L. He had observed him a bit when he still lived in Wammy's, and Mello felt that his talents were wasted on petty hobbies because of his lack of ambition, but other than that, he had no other thoughts on him.

He was still in pain when Matt arrived on his doorstep, nervous and expectant with his colored goggles making his eyes look ridiculously large, but Mello greeted him in ominous silence, not willing to have this boy do anything sneaky while he was in such a weak state. He had written the entire circumstance of why he was called on a piece of paper for him to read, then Mello retreated into his room without so much as a hello. He must have been quite an image to behold for the kid, because of the large jacket he wore to cover the bandages on his body, and the shadowed hood he had over his head. But he didn't care, he wanted to be alone.

Matt had read over the letter, and burned it as instructed when he finished. After that, he ventured over to the room where the man had disappeared into, and he found him passed out on the bed, stripped of the thick jacket and his shirt. The bandages that clung loosely to him were soaked through by a combination of medicine, blood and pus, and to an untrained eye, it would have looked like the man had leprosy from the way his skin had melted in certain areas. To suddenly find this, he was startled, and immediately ran out the front door. Mello woke up from his pained haze by the slamming of the door, and knew that the boy had run out on him. Well there was nothing he could do about it, and he couldn't expect that much from someone he barely knew. Those were his only thoughts on the matter before he slipped out of consciousness again.

The man felt extremely comfortable as he was gently coaxed to awareness, even his second degree burns felt miraculously numbed down. There was someone dabbing at his face with a blissfully cool cloth, and he felt bandages tightly bound on his body where his injuries were. He cracked open his eyes, and caught a glimpse of an angel.

There was a young man hard at work with the burns on Mello's face, applying medicated cream and cotton patches on the worst areas. A light layer of sweat was brushed across his nose and forehead, his hair sticking to him in places, and his kind eyes were concentrated on what he was doing. Mello's gaze lowered to his lips, which were pursed together and chapped from the dry winter air stealing the moisture away from his panting breaths. This little bastard angel had run off to get medical supplies.

"You're awake?" he said, and Mello couldn't help but think that his voice sounded angelic also, from his soft tones, "It's a fucking miracle you're still alive, man. Some of your burns are already infected, but I flushed them out the best I could, so it should heal a lot faster from now on." He sat back from the chair he dragged up to the bedside, and wiped the sweat off his brow. His goggles hung around his pale neck, and his chest heaved a long sigh under the striped shirt as he stared at his handiwork. "I'm not much of a medic, but this should do for now…" he muttered to himself, and found the man looking at him with earnest. "You feeling better?"

Mello didn't answer, and turned his head toward the beige ceiling.

--

A couple days past and Mello was ready to get back into action, tired of staying in bed all day, but Matt wouldn't allow it. He'd push him back down and tell him that he has to completely heal before moving around again, but he wouldn't have any of it. It got to the point where Matt threatened to strap him down with duct tape, and figured that was as good a time as any to send the little snot on an errand. So Matt began setting up cameras around the Second Kira's living space, and the watch began in all its monotonous flare.

"Matt."

"Hunh?"

"Which boss are you fighting now?"

"Oh it's the final one, but he's a slippery bit-" Mello kicked him off the chair and smacked his ass with a loud wail as an accompaniment from the receiver. Matt fell back onto his backside, his eyes wide in shock.

"Do you know what that girl was just doing?"

"Wh- what?"

"Exactly. You were playing you're damn PSP instead of watching the screen!" and he quickly kicked him over again and smacked him in the exact same place he did earlier, like a mother spanking a rowdy child over her knee.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Mel!" he screamed with a scandalized expression, "I'm sorry ok?!"

He decided that he liked that look in his face, and Mello smirked inwardly. Oh, this was gonna be fun. After that he made sure to invoke such an expression as much as he could, even when he was feeling somber, he'd just abuse the kid like so and the day would just seem that much brighter. All the while, Matt was stunned at how fast Mello was recovering…and how strong he was. The young man would try to avoid him by staying in his room all day, or tailing the second Kira, except when it was necessary to be in the same room as Mello, which was when he molested him the most. But at night when Mello was on the verge of sleep, it was a different story. Matt would sneak into the room and quietly fret over the man's injuries, and Mello would lay there as peaceful as ever, feigning unconsciousness as he changed the bandages and checked the condition of the infections. It was fucking adorable.

The best part of it all was when Matt actually started fighting back. He was such a wuss, but he managed to gather up the courage to reciprocate his harassment back to him. Not that he minded at all, it just made him more endearing. Honestly, the kid was really not helping Mello's predicament in the slightest. Or on second thought, he was. Very much.

But that other night, Mello admitted, he'd crossed the line. He really had no excuse to pardon himself with, only that he had gotten carried away. He has needs as a man, but he wasn't a monster. Matt reacted as any would in those circumstances, but he wasn't going to let that mistake put an immovable wedge between them, so Mello set the mood back its place, and the kid still grudgingly looked after him at night. How strange though, that Matt would still be willing to do anything with him even after what happened only a week ago. It seems like that jab at his delicate pride was too much, provoking him to show Mello that he had the right to be treated like a man.

Mello's injuries had almost completely healed due to the gentle care it undertook, and it didn't even hurt anymore. The infections were but a bad dream, and the skin was steadily growing back to take back its territory, leaving the darkened surface smooth and generally unmarred. The side of his face was saved, but its mark was inevitable. He was contemplating what would have happened if Matt really had run out on him that day, and felt a corny sense of happiness to know that he didn't. The door to his room creaked open, and Mello stayed where he was, placidly lying in his bed with his head propped up by his fingers interlocked and crossed behind his neck.

He was very comfortable where he was, so it wasn't hard to pretend like he was sleeping, and he patiently waited on the young man standing over him. A hand reached out to him and unzipped the quilted vest he wore, and Matt examined the burns. He noted that bandaging him up again would be a waste of gauze, so he didn't bother and Mello figured that he'd simply walk out. He held in the pleasant surprise of feeling the bed around him sink downward as it bore another weight, and he sensed Matt was on his hands and knees over him, his eyes gazing at his face. _Well, well, what do we have here?_Mello patiently waited for what might come.

Whatever it was the boy was thinking, it made his breathing hasten, and he gulped nervously. Could this be true? Is this really happening? Mello fought back a smile, but his face muscles tightened momentarily, but only slightly. "What-" and if anyone were to catch that, it'd be a Wammy kid. "Mel, you're awake."

"Mm hm." He hummed, his eyes still heavily veiled, "Disappointed?"

Matt frowned and lifted himself off the bed, "Fuck this."

"Wait," Mello quickly caught the boy with his leg raised against his waist, the rest of his body unmoved. He opened his eyes to stare at him, "You came here to do something, what is it?"

He pursed his lips together and glowered, quietly debating with himself whether or not he's willing to say. They stayed like that for a long minute, until Matt finally said softly, "I want to ask you a question."

"Alright." Mello answered expectantly, and lowered his leg from blocking the boys way off the bed.

Matt sat down on the edge of the bed and stared forward. He still seemed to be thinking hard about something, so Mello waited patiently as he lay comfortably. He had a guess on what was troubling him, in fact he was pretty sure. When he had challenged Matt the other night, the kid had backed off with a scowl on his face and retreated to the confines of his room and didn't come out until late in the evening the next day. Mello was disappointed, to say the least, because he was hoping that he'd show him up in that flustered, boyish way of his. But nothing happened so far.

"What did you do to get all those burns in the first place?" Matt said quietly.

That's right. Mello never told him what had happened, and he didn't plan to. "Is that what you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah."

He sat up and startled the boy, who immediately lifted his arms to his chest to protect himself from any advances, but Mello simply settled himself beside Matt and stared into his face. It was then that Matt realized that he forgot to zip up his vest after examining him, so Mello's toned chest was in keen view. "What good would it be to tell you?" Matt lowered his arms with a slight scowl and slapped his knees to stand up, but Mello caught his elbow and pulled him back down. "I could tell you," he continued, staring intently at Matt's face, "but it would be a waste of breath, so I won't."

"Shit." Matt breathed, "What the fuck is it with you? Do you always act like a goddamn war veteran? Like you've been through this shit before? Lighten up, Mel. We're still young, stop treating everything like you're going to die in the next hour-"

With a twist of his lips, the young man's fist collided with his face with an unexpected smack, and Matt fell head first off the bed in a heap. "You talk too much." Mello said coldly, standing over him.

Matt twitched on the floor as he clutched at his cheek bone, keeping his forehead to the ground all the while. Mello held in a small sigh, and he turned toward the door, deeming this situation another loss on both of them. He almost glanced behind him to see the boys' reaction, but found that he didn't have to as Matt tackled the backs of his knees and the pair of them slammed into the closed door. Mello rotated his body to kick at him, but Matt dodged and grabbed at his raised knee to propel himself upward and landed a punch at the man's jaw.

"Shit," he cursed and he launched himself at the kid, both of them kicking and jabbing, scratching and spitting to get the other off, but neither of them willing to give in. Mello found the strap of Matt's goggles around his neck and twisted the slack, so that it tightened around his throat.

"Haack-" Matt choked and his fingers scrabbled at the red lens, trying to pry the rubber away. He was furious. All Mello did was degrade him, ridicule him and make him do work that he didn't want to do! Was this how partners were supposed to be treated? If so, Matt thought savagely, he wasn't going to have any of it! He stomped his boot into the man's knee and lifted his other leg to bury it in his diaphragm, but Mello blocked it messily as he was still in shock from the blow to his own leg.

He let go of the goggle strap, and got a handful of his shirt instead, pulling the boy up close to his own face. "About fucking time you start standing up for yourself, pussy," he hissed.

Matt growled, and swung his fist into his ear, making the other fall sideways. The boy fell with him as he didn't let go of his shirt, and a loud _riiiip_was heard between them as the cotton tore. It went generally unnoticed until the two of them wore each other out, Matt panting on the floor only a few feet away from Mello, who was leaned up against the bed.

It was stupid really, the fighting. But this seemed like the best way to burn off pent up energy, even as Mello still had more to burn, and Matt was still angry. He hated feeling like he was being taken advantage of, after all the things he'd done for the ungrateful fag he still treats him like a toy.

Mello, on the other hand, knew what the boy must be thinking of, but the sight of him left him speechless. Breathing heavily, Matt was propped up by his elbows on the floor, his long legs carelessly sprawled outward as his jeans were twisted around his legs. His striped shirt was torn all the way down in the middle, so his thin frame was peeking through and his hair was sticking up everywhere, his gloves lost somewhere in the room along with his goggles. Matt must have seen this change in face when he glanced his way, because a tiny smirk twitched at his lips. Who said revenge had only one kind of outlet? No one.

Slowly, his limp hand was dragged over to his side, migrating to his stomach and fingers pushed the tatters of cloth away to leave his stomach in full view. Mello caught his gaze, and his mouth tightened into a straight line. Just as Matt began to tap at the metal button on his jeans, Mello's eyes flicked over to the source of the clicking quickly, and felt his heart beat faster as the button was undone, and the boys' index finger traced the zipper all the way down to the bottom of the seam, at the center of his crotch.

"You understand where you're going to take this, I presume." Mello said quietly, and Matt could hear the force into making it so, as the young man fought to control his own urges. Mello wasn't one to masturbate to release tension, it was too…primal. He preferred to do it with a partner, because he really had no trouble finding one, so it was never a big deal for him. But lately he had been holed up in this apartment, with his injuries and responsibilities, so he hadn't really been able to grab someone to fornicate with other then this kid. Yet the last time he attempted it, he ended up being the bastard that nearly raped him, so that didn't work out at all.

With that question clawing at the air, Matt shrugged out of the rest of his shirt and lifted his legs up so that they were bent upward, spreading his legs out a little more, but his legs ready to kick anything unwanted away. Mello's eyebrow twitched at this. Either he was going to have sex with him, or during the foreplay he planned on shimmying his way out of his grasp and run away just as he got his body the way it's been aching to be. To say the least, Mello would be severely irritated if the latter were to happen.

"You want this, don't you?" Matt said, a certain quality in his voice indicating that he knew what he was doing, "Come and take it."

Mello stood up, his quilted vest gone, and slowly walked over to the boy and stopped when he was between his knees, "That cocky tone of yours right now," he pressed his boot onto Matt's groin, and the boy flinched, "I'm not liking it."

"When did you start getting picky over circumstances?" he shot back, trying hard not to move lest he make the situation more dire on his end, "I'm here and willing; I would have thought that you'd be more inclined to taking advantage of the moment."

The young man rubbed his boot side to side, causing the friction on the denim to warm up and spark the awakenings of what's beneath it. "Oh, I am." He said lazily, "But I want to make some things clear." He leaned in, purposefully putting more pressure on the boy, "If you're going to run out on me just as things are heated up, I get groping rights without any of your whining. Ah ah!" he chastised noisily as Matt opened his mouth to protest, "Remember, you're the one who initiated this, but I want to make sure I'm not going to be disappointed in the end, understand?"

Matt swallowed, and nodded.

"Good." Mello raised the heel of his boot so that the toe of it was the only thing in contact with the boy, and pressed it into him until Matt gasped, then dragged it down to the floor. He bent down to kiss him as he cupped the back of his head with his right hand, and Mello roughly shoved his remaining left into the boy's pants.

"Errg!" Blood rushed into his face and he grabbed the man's wrist as it fondled him, but he knew that was a pointless move. He didn't have a perfect plan in his head, and everything was quickly getting out of control mainly because Mello was naturally a very straight forward person, and he wasn't. Still, Matt was determined to have at least _this_turn in his favor. He unzipped his pants so that Mello had more room to play, and reached toward the top of the man's pants and pulled him toward himself in order to undo Mello's clothing.

The process of removing the clothes was clumsy. Matt, a nervous wreck, ungracefully fell backward when Mello lightly tugged his pants down from under him, and tripped over his own feet when they began moving toward the bed until Mello caught him and pushed him onto the blankets. He had no idea what to do, and the man lying on top of him was in complete control of the situation, as per usual. Matt almost began panicking again as Mello's hand squeezed his butt momentarily, and was relieved when he let go of it just as quickly. He nipped at the boy's ear, ran his tongue along his throat, sucked on his collarbone, anything to make him gasp and grab at him. Simply by his reactions, Mello could feel himself getting more and more aroused.

He had pulled off all his clothes, so the young body lain before him was completely bare for him to take in, and Mello wasted no time. He pressed his tongue just above the line of pubic hair and drew a heavy saliva coated line all the way up to his upraised chin, dipping into his bellybutton and breathing copiously onto his throat, making the hot air tickle at his nerves.

"Ahhhhh…" Matt's legs hooked around his, latching onto him until Mello gently unbound them.

He rubbed his thumb against the boys nipple and said, "Where do you want me to continue?"

"A-anywhere, Mel," he whispered back, "It all feels really good…"

"If that's the case," he scratched at the nipple he was playing with his nails, and dragged it down his stomach, leaving red streaks on the flesh. Matt winced, and tensed as Mello used his nails to tease his sensitive ball sack, tracing the spheres inside it none too gently. "I'll get to the point, then."

He leaned up and brought Matt's hand to his lips, staring into his eyes intently. Matt watched as Mello took his index finger and began sucking it slowly, gradually increasing the pressure and taking in the rest of the digits into his mouth. He couldn't explain why, but feeling the suction on his fingers coursed through him and settled in his groin, making the heat there intensify almost painfully. He let out the breath he held in when Mello let go of his fingers and started licking his palm as the man started pulling him into a sitting position. He pulled away, leaving Matt's hand dripping with spit and the boy stared at him with a disgusted look.

"Use that on yourself." He said firmly.

"What do you- ah…." Matt blushed heavily, realizing that Mello wanted him to masturbate in front of him. Well that's embarrassing.

"Do it."

He sighed, and lowered his wet hand onto himself. He wrapped it around the stiffening flesh, but hesitated from there. What was he doing? He was the one who was supposed to be taking charge here, wasn't he? He lifted his eyes to Mello's with a frown, and blinked in shock at the sight of him. Mello sat hunched over, one leg dangling off the bed, and his hands rolled into fists, but the thing that surprised the boy was the expression on his usual blank face. His eyes were heavily lidded and his jaw slack, giving the look of an intoxicated person. He didn't seem to be in any condition to be giving orders, and Matt realized that, as aroused as he was, Mello was far worse off than he. His penis was almost as its fullest, and it stood tall from the tangle of hair shamelessly. Matt didn't know what to think of this, but felt strangely accomplished, and decided, as vengeful as he was, to continue doing what he was told. After all, the one who needed this most was Mello.

He ran his hand up and down himself, the saliva making the process easier and smoother. After the first few strokes his motions got faster, the slick sucking noise coming from his hand growing louder with time. "Ahh," he panted, "ha- ha-ha, ha, ahhhh-" his toes curled up on the sheets and liquid started seeping out of the tip little by little, "Aww- umph, ha- Mel, Mello-"

The man had to fight himself to keep him from lunging at the boy, but was saved from the torture when Matt stopped his ministrations abruptly. He scooted over to Mello quickly until the two of them were nearly touching chest to chest, and grabbed the man's organ roughly. Mello hissed, but that became a poorly held in gasp as Matt rubbed his own penis with his, running his hands along both of them. Mello dug his nails into the boy's shoulders and groaned loudly, "Ahhhh, haaaa, mmmmphh-"

Before either of them came, Mello halted Matt's hands and pushed him backward onto the pillows. "Wha-?" he breathed out, "What's wrong Mel?"

As an answer, he stood over him on his knees, and Matt instinctively rested his hands on the man's thighs. Spreading his thighs more apart, Mello sat up on his hunches and put one of his arms behind him to keep him steady. With this position, Matt knew exactly what he was going to do, and felt a surge of an emotion mixed with alarm, excitement and appreciation. Mello knew that the boy was in no way satisfied with having something shoved up his butt, no matter how pleasurable he was going to make it. Nonetheless, he was going to ignore that little tidbit if Matt hadn't fought back so viciously. He was waiting for him to stand up for himself, so this was somewhat of a congrats in a warped way. Mello guided the boys erect penis to his hole, and just as he touched the two, he sat down without warning.

"Uwaaa!" Matt screamed, "Ahhhhhgg fuck!!" His anatomy was compressed into such a small space so fast that his mind went momentarily blank, the pressure shooting shockwaves into his body, and all he could think of was _more_.

Mello, although in pain, gritted his teeth and sprung up, only to come down again, and again, and again, and after a few more, he found his own spot inside himself. Seeing the change in the man's expression, Matt aimed for the spot that made him gasp, and the pair of them became a sweating and groaning connection. "Awww, ahhh ha- ahh- ah- oooh,"

Matt thrusted his hips into Mello's as hard as he could, and the man had to use both arms to hold himself up while almost jumping on his partner with growing force. Matt got up to lean on his elbow and reached to Mello's bouncing penis to squeeze and stroke it, making the man groan even louder. The smacking of bare skin reverberated about the room as the man was springing up and down against the boy's hips.

"Ah- Mel- fuck- ha, ha, ahhh- ah, harder, Christ- go harder Mel!" Matt rambled, "Oh- oh, god- ahhhh, ah! Agh, I-I'm gonna come- gonna- come-"

Unbeknownst to him, Matt was digging his nails up and down Mello's organ, which was driving him maddeningly insane with pleasure, and in a haze, Mello lifted his head to glance at the boy, and almost regretted it as his penis gave another throb. Matt's eyes were half lidded, his lips had turned into a deeper red and a harsh blush ran across his cheeks. His furrowed brow coincided with his small cries, the more tense he became the closer he got to ejaculating, and it encouraged the man to lift himself up more, and slam onto Matt even harder.

"Ah! Awwww, oooooh-" he moaned loudly, and Matt redirected his pelvis so that he hit Mello's prostate directly head on, and with this erupted a very vocal response. The boy could feel the effect of it in his hand, as the hard flesh pulsed more intensely with trapped blood, and a tiny trail of semen leaked out from the top. He didn't want it to stop, it felt so _good_, but he also craved release from the pressure that was building and aching inside his groin, and this made his thrusts sloppy and uncoordinated, yet it didn't take away from the pleasure.

"Ahhh-ahhh- shit, errrm-mmm-phh, haaa-" the creaking of the abused bed also began to join into the chorus of slapping, squelching, moaning and panting, and Mello briefly thought that he might have to get another bed until Matt buried his fingernails into the slit on his penis, making his mind whiteout. "FF-FFFUCK!" he yelled, and a stream of white shot out of the tip of his penis and hit Matt in the face. The sudden orgasm made Mello's entire body tense up and the boy felt it around himself, it was painful and it very well forced his own orgasm out. The stream hit the man's prostate and he yelled once more, deliberately clenching his gluteus around Matt's penis, causing him to scream in ecstasy.

"Ahhh! Fuuuck…" Matt thrusted himself into the man several more times to ride the orgasm out, then collapsed onto the pillows. The pair just laid there, waiting for their breathing to slow to a steady rhythm. Matt dozed off to sleep, completely spent, and Mello stared at the ceiling.

Everything would resume as usual the next day, trailing the second Kira and locking onto Near's moves, he would act like nothing happened. That would probably throw the boy off, but he would mimic the action and also act as though this night was like any other. Despite this, Mello would stop his random groping and harassing, and Matt in turn would stop acting like a huffy brat and tantrum throwing, so it would be a silent agreement of peace. Mello couldn't say the same would happen when day fell, however. It was a good night.

* * *

A/N: As I said before, this was my very first lemon and I'd really like to know how I did *insert puppy eyes* please communicate with me…

Also, if no one read the a/n above, this is the last chapter to Jargon, because my brain is about ready to deflate. I have now experimented with lemon, and I don't know if I'll be doing anymore unless it suits my purpose or if someone asks me to do so, in which case a cheesecake must be involved for my tummy. Cheesecake + Zak = :D

So ANYWHO, thank for reading this I really hope you liked it, and if not then thank you anyway for putting up wif my sekond hand englisch, I still like you! Drop a comment and it'll upgrade to an I LOVE YOU

-Zak


End file.
